


Easter Bunny

by charliemanson



Category: Rick and Morty, c137cest - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not what it seems this is stupid as fuck and I had a hoot n a holler making this, uhh eheidjrnr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliemanson/pseuds/charliemanson
Summary: Rick tries to cope with Morty’s absence.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	Easter Bunny

“- Can you fucking believe that shit? I- here, let me hit that. Okay. Like, they say Easter is connected to Ishtar, are you fucking joking? What is she the goddess of anyways?”

“Mm pretty sure she’s a fertility goddess.” Rick breathed, coughing slightly. “Not that I would kn-know. She’s not real anyways.”

“I mean-”

“ _Yes_ , I know I said you’re not real either. Dipass.” Rick took another inhale, sputtering a cough afterwards. “Y-Y-You’re just a figment of my imagination.”

“But why the Easter B-“

“But why anything? Does a man believe in anything fully?” Rick sneered, putting out the joint on the Bunny’s forehead.

There was a moment of silence as Rick’s petulant attitude bubbled in his chest.

“You’re guna have to accept reality soon, you know. Is this psychosis? A drug induced episode?”

“I mean, it’s been suspected that I’m a psychotic psychopath.” Rick propped his feet up on the dash of his spaceship.

“And do you agree with that?”

The old man just shrugged.

“If you could diagnose yourself, what would it be.”

“It wouldn’t _be_ anything. Forcing myself to fit a criteria that’s not truly applicable just to feel like I belong somewhere.” He huffed. “People who do that are retarded. Like a teenage girl can diagnose herself with having OCD or some shit.”

The Bunny shrugged, quiet for a minute.

“You miss Morty, huh.”

“Well _no shit._ That’s why I’m high.” Rick rolled his eyes.

“He’ll be back soon, you know? You haven’t lost him forever.”

The old man muttered something under his breath.

“Why don’t you fucking. Why don’t you _fucking_ tell yourself you’re not a pagan holiday and hop off my dick, huh?”

Rick looked over, noticing that the Bunny was gone. 

“Fuck.” He breathed. He was truly alone now.

His spaceship was on autopilot, letting the genius relax as he looked around, silently marveling the planets. But it wasn’t as fun without his grandson now. He didn’t have the dumb kid babble about the cosmic make up of stars, super giants, titans, jotun made up of a shells decay. The blank expanse covered up his previous mistakes.

_“You’re more than your past mistakes, you’re more than the old choices that you’ve made.”_

That’s something Morty had told him once.

He sighed, closing his eyes, trying not to think about his kid. His absence was killing him inside. 

Because...he was gone.

Rick found himself choking back tears, the old man looking through his phone through old messages sent to his grandson.

_“Please...come back home. I miss you, you little shit.”_

_“Morty, I’m begging.”_

_“Seriously, reply back to me. I’m worried.”_

_“I can’t do this without you. I can’t live like this anymore.”_

_“I’m so lonely.”_

Rick’s hands were shaking as he typed out his last message to his grandson.

_“I need you.”_

He sighed as he closed his eyes, grimacing.

Silence for a minute.

His phone finally tinged, the genius’ eyes snapping open as he checked his phone.

It was...from Morty.

_“jesus fucjubg christ rick settle down. i told you id be home at 5:45, we stop by and get dinner after our school trip. i dfucking told you this you moron. you’re embarrassing me with all these texts!!!!”_

_“It’s been hours and you’re still not home…”_

_“it’s fucking 4:00 you idiot”_

_“I miss you…I can’t behold the stars the same anymore without you.”_

_“oh my fuckibg fod ive only been gone for a couple hours”_

_“Come back._

_“im leaving now. you’re annoying and the signal is shit.”_

Rick tossed his phone aside, tears in his eyes.

He was alone.

Always alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I wrote this in exactly 18 minutes, my dumbass friend Chill challenged me to write the dumbest thing I possibly could regarding Rick so ,, uh. Yeah. Hope this made y’all laugh like it did for me xp


End file.
